


The Light of Creation

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Brotherly Bonding, Creation, Creation Myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were created, the Heavens sang and the Earth wept, for it knew that you would walk along it’s skin and that you would save it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-six of my august fic challenge, just a little angel brothers.

Castiel doesn’t know much about how he was born, created; only that he was made from prayers and faith and that he was designated the day Thursday. His creation went rather unnoticed among the other angels, all too busy with their orders. All except one, Lucifer, who felt him come into being, who met him first and taught him how to fly. For a while, they were inseparable, always within touching distance of the other and always to be found watching the Earth unfold below them.

Lucifer was his older brother, his best friend and only confidant. And Lucifer would tell him stories, of how the other angels were created, how Gabriel’s creation had caused a roiling thunderstorm on the Earth below and that Raphael’s creation had brought with it wild winds and waves as high as the highest mountain, but that Michael’s creation, his had been magnificent, Michael’s creation had preceded the creation of the Earth. Lucifer’s creation had brought mountains into being and had shook the Earth and rattled it’s very bones.

But then he would tell Castiel of the day he was created, Castiel, the littlest and youngest, the brightest after Lucifer himself. _Castiel_ he would say, _when you were created, the Heavens sang and the Earth wept, for it knew that you would walk along it’s skin and that you would save it_ but then Lucifer changed. Castiel didn’t stand by his side then because he knew, _he knew_ , that Lucifer would be the one he would save the Earth from. In time.

And that time was coming, closer with every day and he could feel it in his soul, could feel it in his grace, Lucifer would not destroy the Earth because Castiel wouldn’t let him.


End file.
